Gw sing
by Ankei
Summary: Quand les g boys, les g girls ainsi que Treize Kushrerénada et Zechs Merquize doivent chanter a la suite d'un pari con... resumer a chier, mais venez lire.
1. Chapter 1

**GUNDAM WING SING DIVERS**

**INTRO**

**Genre : **Song fic

**Couples : **Vous verrez tout le long

**Disclamer : **Les g-boys sont pas a moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ni les chansons qui sont a leur chanteur respectif.. Par contre les noms des swepper oui .

Si vous voulez rajoutez du bon dans cette fic mettez la musique ki va avec.

_**Flash Back**_

Ce jour là, Professeur J fit un pari à la con. Il le paiera cher.

-Quinze, tu me crois incapable de réaliser un spectacle ?

-Bien sur ! Tu en es incapable tu pense trop a la guerre pour sa !

-AH OUI ? ALORS TU VAS VOIR ! JE TE PARIE UN MILLION DE DOLLARS OU LA FIN DE LA GUERRE (on va dire que la monnaie du dollars et devenue la monnaie mondial) QUE... QUE JE FERAIS UN SPECTACLE ! ET UN BEAU !

Quinze sourit.

-Attends J !

-QUOI ?

Il ricana.

-Pour trois millions tu dois obliger O, Treize, Zechs, Lady Une, Catherine, Sally, Noin, Hilde, Relena et Dorothy (toute la clique koi mdr) à jouer dedans !

-GWARPS !

-Pour quatre millions, tu dois forcer Heero à jouer dedans en tant que chanteur !

-YIIIIIIIII !

J se sentait démolie : Il ne pouvait plus y échapper.

Ainsi, il appela à ses soldats chéris.

-AIDEEEEEEZ MOUAAAAHAHAHHAAHHHHH !

-Calmez-vous, Docteur J... murmura Quatre .

-Mouuuuuuhh ! Quatre tu dois m'aider! Vous devez

m'aiderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

-Je chanterais... Enfin ON chantera !

-…, tout le monde était sur le cul

-Vous voulez que l'on chante quoi ?Demande Duo

G montra une pile de cd de 40 ou 60 Cd

-Tout et la, dit le champignon (le prof G bien sur, vous aurez compris )

-Heero, je... Je pourrais compter sur toi ? demanda J.

Heero tournait le dos à tout le monde. Il se tourna et surprit tout le monde.

-Si vous voulez, COMPTEZ SUR MOI !

Docteur J soupira d'aisance. Sauf quand :

-Je refuse de chanter !

-Moi aussi !

Wufei et Trowa faisaient dissidence !

-Aaaah...mais vous étes obligéééééééééééééééééééééésssssss. Pleurnicha J.

Duo eut une illumination et les désigna du doigt.

-Boite de conserve ! Un concert a besoin de sons et lumières !

-On a besoin de musiciens ! s'écria Quatre.

On fit entrer . Les sweppers ainsi que Howard.

-Salut. Nous avons entendu un peu toute votre conversation...

"D'ou sortent-ils ?" se demandèrent les G-boys d'un air étonné.

-Nous sommes prêts à vous aider.

Wufei et Trowa leverent la main.

-Ca m'embête pas de chanter...

-Moi non plus en fin de compte

Professeur J sourit.

-Alors, c'est parti !

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Une semaine plus tard la salle du Seth (nom complètement inventé n'allait pas le chercher dans l'annuaire il n'existe pas) se remplissait de minute en minute, avec en fond de musique : écoutait bien Pakito - Moving on the stéréo - que personne connaissait car tout le monde avait decouvert Living in the video en premier. C'était un début de fête pour les chauffer et pour leur montrer qu'ils ne serait pas venues pour rien (l'entrée était gratuite)

A suivre…

Alors? Vous aimez, c pas bien l'inspiration vous vient?


	2. Track one:A dios le pido

_**Track one : A dios le pido**_

Quinze était assis à coté du Professeur J dans la tribune présidentielle.(é oui y'en a dans cette salle bondée jusqu'au cou lool)

-Bon, tu as réussi à avoir lune salle pour le concert... Toutefois, nul ne dit que tout marchera... Ni que tes chanteurs chanteront...

J sourit.

-J'ai eu des jeunes très motivés avec moi ! Tu vas être étonné !

Les lumières s'éteignirent.

-Surtout, ce qui leur a plu, c'est que je les ai laissés entièrement libres.

-Peuh ! Ca va être n'importe quoi !

-Détrompe-toi, tu n'étais pas là aux répétitions !

Le rideau s'ouvrit(yen a un aussi j'vous l'ai dit i leur font la totale mer). Gaetan, Nicholas, Thomas et Lee (les swepper bien sur ) s'occupaient des instruments.

C'est par un escalier que les chanteurs, tour à tour entraient.

-Ca va être un régal de voir tout ça se casser la gueule !

-Fermez votre grande bouche Quinze. C'est Trowa qui ouvre !

-03 ? Tu est vraiment sérieux ?

Trowa entra en jean et t-shirt moulant et qui pour l'occasion avait coupé sa mèche sa ressortait c bo yeux vert émeraude (baveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee). Le public lui fit une big applause.

Dans les coulisses, Catherine était stressée, pour sa chanson et pour Trowa.

"Il n'avait pas l'air très chaud aux répétitions !"

Trowa avec sa guitare (je vous l'ai pas dit! Bé c fait) se tint devant le micro et parla un peu.

-Bonsoir…(looooooooooooooooooool)

Le public semblait content. Les premières notent retentirent et une voix grave, mais suave, chaude et envoûtante (C'est tout Trowa sa !Vas-y, Tro-man, come on baby !)

**Que mis ojos se despierten **

**Con la luz de tu mirada, yo **

**A Dios le pido **

**Que mi madre no se muera **

**Y que mi padre me recuerde **

**A Dios le pido **

**Que te quedes a mi lado **

**Y que mas nunca te me vayas, mi vida **

**A Dios le pido **

**Que mi alma no descanse **

**Cuando de amarte se trate, mi cielo **

**A Dios le pido **

**Por los dias que me quedan **

**Y las noches que aun no llegan, yo **

**A Dios le pido Por los hijos de mis hijos **

**Y los hijos de tus hijos **

**A Dios le pido **

**Que mi pueblo no derrame tanta sangre **

**Y se levante mi gente **

**A Dios le pido **

**Que mi alma no descanse **

**Cuando de amarte se trate, mi cielo **

**A Dios le pido**

**Un segundo mas de vida para darte **

**Y mi corazn entero entregarte **

**Un segundo mas de vida para darte **

**Y a tu lado para siempre yo quedarme **

**Un segundo mas de vida, yoooooo**

**A Dios le pido **

**Que si me muero sea de amor **

**Y si me enamoro sea de vos **

**Y que de tu voz sea este corazon **

**Todos los dias **

**A Dios le pido **

**Que si me muero sea de amor **

**Y si me enamoro sea de vos **

**Y que de tu voz sea este corazon **

**Todos los dias **

**A Dios le pido **

Les g-boys en était bouche bée d'une si belle voix qu'avait Trowa(tient sa rime lol),

**Con la luz de tu mirada, yo **

**A Dios le pido **

**Que mi madre no se muera **

**Y que mi padre me recuerde **

**A Dios le pido **

**Que te quedes a mi lado **

**Y que mas nunca te me vayas, mi vida **

**A Dios le pido **

**Que mi alma no descanse **

**Cuando de amarte se trate, mi cielo **

**A Dios le pido **

**Un segundo mas de vida para darte **

**Y mi corazn entero entregarte **

**Un segundo mas de vida para darte **

**Y a tu lado para siempre yo quedarme **

**Un segundo mas de vida, yoooooooo**

**A Dios le pido **

**Que si me muero sea de amor **

**Y si me enamoro sea de vos **

**Y que de tu voz sea este corazon **

**Todos los dias **

**A Dios le pido **

Trowa rechanta le refrain deux fois encore, et fut ovationné par le public et les coulisses.

-Bravo !

Quinze s'étonna.

-E bé, mais ce n'était pas difficile !

-La suite risque de t'étonner ! ricana J (lui rire! Sa fait peur ).

-Comment ça ? se demanda Quinze.

Il comprit lorsque Quatre , vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise noire, s'avança sur scène !

A suivre….

Quoi! j'susi méchante d'avoir coupé la meuh non

Alors sa vous plait !


	3. Track Two

_**Track Two : Rue de la paix (Quatre ou Kitty Kat pour les intimes)**_

Quatre fut ovationné avant même d'avoir prononcé un mot.

-Il a mit du gel ! Dit Duo.

Quatre parla avant de chanter.

-Au personnes que j'aiment et qui m'aiment et aussi pour la paix (qui se serait douté que quatre aurait dit sa).

Duo et Dorothy se regardèrent en souriant, et le public applaudit. Le noir total se fit. Une seule lumière éclairait Quatre.

_**Je vends mon auto  
Puisque je roule trop vite  
Et que ça me fait peur  
Je vends mon magot  
Puisque tant de réussite  
Ne fait pas mon bonheur**_

Il avait une voix douce et mélodieuse

**_Je vends mes charmes  
Et mes armes  
Ma violence et ma douceur  
Je sauve ma peau  
Vends mon âme au diable_**

toute les lumière s'allumèrent

**_Je vends mon usine  
Avant que l'oxygène  
Ne vienne à me manquer  
Je vends ma gazoline  
Avant que la mer ne vienne  
Mourir à mes pieds_**

**_Je sauve la peau de l'ours  
Avant de l'avoir tué  
Je sauve les meubles  
Et vends la maison_**

**_Refrain:  
Pour mettre un hôtel, rue de la paix x2  
Un monde où tout le monde s'aimerait  
Enfin  
J'achète un château en Espagne x2  
J'achète un monde où tout le monde gagne  
A la fin_**

**_Je vends ma carte chance  
Et je puise dans la caisse  
On a bien mérité  
De toucher une avance  
Si c'est pour rendre la caisse  
A la communauté_**

**_Je passe à l'action  
Quitte à monopoliser l'attention  
Et rester quelques jours en prison_**

**_au Refrain_**

**_Je vends tout ce que j'ai  
Contre tout ce qui me manque  
Je vends ce qui s'achète  
Contre ce qui n'a pas de prix_**

**_Je vends ce que je vaux  
Contre ce qui m'est le plus cher  
Et si ça ne vaut pas un clou  
Tant pis, je donnerai tout_**

**_au Refrain_**

**_Un hôtel rue de la paix  
Un château en Espagne  
J'achète un monde où tout le monde gagne_**

Standing ovation. J et Quinze se lèvent. (pour applaudir bien sur )

-Ahurissant... Comment as-tu réussi à faire chanter un glaçon pareil ?

-Il tenait à participer et après deux trois tests...

**---FLASHBACK---**

-Sa va pas ! Je ne chanterai pas sa! C'est hors de question!

-Quatre... s'écria Duo. Réessaie !

-Désolé... Mais c'est pas pour moi cette…èspece de musique ne me touche pas(Duo voulait que quatre chante du system of down le pov) !

Duo eut une idée. Il fouilla dans la piles de disques.

-Voila une chanson qui t'irait à merveille.

--------------------------

Docteur J sourit.

-Même si je perds ce pari, je suis content de l'avoir entendue !

-Il chante bien.

-N'est-ce pas !

J exprima un terrible et soudain sentiment d'inquiétude.(c'est tout nouveau chez lui ne en fait pas lol)

C'était le tour de Duo et il avait répété en secret loin de tout yeux indiscrets.

Même G ne savait pas ce qu'il allait chanter.

A suivre….

Dans le prochain chapitre ze streap of Duo.


	4. Track Three

A gus et Zephis qui voulait voir notre cher duo ce trémoussait sur scène.

_**Track Three : Streap Tease song ( le streap de DUDULLE! )**_

Les lumières était éteinte. Soudainement les projecteurs s'allumèrent et se mirent a éclairé Duo qui était vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir fin, noir, moulant ses fesses et ses jambes superbement, d'un haut en cuir également, sans manches, laissant deviner son torse finement musclé. ses bras étaient recouvert de gants en cuir, toujours, remontant jusqu'à mi-bras et coupé au bout des doigts.

Il parla un peu (un peu veut dire bocou chez lui lol)

-BONSOIRRRRRR!VOUS ALLEZ BIEN!

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII., cria la foule en délire (c'est normal c Duo l'irrestible)

Il s'approcha du bord de la scène,(j'vois déjà les cris de joie de Zephis et gus)

-Vous n'avez pas trop chaud? Demanda t-il au public féminin qui était hystérique.

Pendant ce temps dans les coulisse.

-Mais qu'est qu'il fouuuuuuuuuuu?se demanda intérieurement Hilde.

Retour sur scène.

-je ne vais pas chanter pour le moment, je fait une surprise pour une fille en particulier (non pas toi Zephis voyons), elle se reconnaîtra d'elle-même.

Crie d'hystérie chez la gente féminine et gros rougissement de joue en feu de notre chère Hilde.

La musique du film Full Monty retentie, pas n'importe laquelle c'était streap tease song.(Va y Duo baby)

Les trompettes retentirent, il commença par se déhancher

_**Baby, take off your coat, real slow.**_

très lentement, et très sensuellement, il commence à enlever les gants  
**_Baby, take off your shoes. I'll help you take off your shoes. _**

le gauche , puis le droit, toujours en ce déhanchant sur la musique.**_  
Baby, take off your dress. Yes, yes, yes._**

il enleva l'élastique qui retient sa natte, elle commença a se détacher au bout de 3 ou 4 mouvements si sensuelles (de son petit cul bien ferme)

**_You can leave your hat on.  
You can leave your hat on.  
You can leave your hat on._**

**_Go over there, turn on the light. No, all the lights._**

tout en mouvement très sensuel, il enleva son haut,

**_Come back here, stand on the chair. Ooh, baby, that's right!  
Raise your arms in the air, now shake 'em.  
_**le fit tourné

_**  
You give me reason to live.  
You give me reason to live.  
You give me reason to live.  
You give me reason to live.**_

l'envoya dans la foule en délire,  
**_You can leave your hat on!_**

Hilde le rattrapa juste a temps(et oui mademoiselle était belle et bien dans le public) et piqua un fard monstrueux.

Il y avait une bouteille dont personne n'avait remarqué,

_**Suspicious minds are talking. That's right, they'll tear us apart.**_

il la prend é ce mouilla avec tout en se déhanchant

_**  
They don't believe in this love of ours.**_

Il enleva son pantalon d'un coup. Il y eut des hurlement de joie et un évanouissement

(celui de Hilde peut être)  
**_They don't know what love is.  
They don't know what love is._**

**_I know what love is._**

il commence à baisser légèrement son boxer, noir moulant…

_**You can leave your hat on.**_

Et le rideau se referma devant lui...

Cri de frustration du public (Comme je vous comprend)

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Quinze était cloué sur son fauteil et en était bouche bée

-Alors… Qu'en pense tu? Lui demanda Docteur J

Quinze ne dit rien toujours bouche bée.

Derrière le rideau Duo était mort de rire

-BOUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, les gars vous avez pas put vous en empêchez a vous auriez put le baisser quand j'en avais fini.

-Désoler, mais on voulez te faire une tite surprise.

Hilde vint le rejoindre derrière le rideau. elle le serra dans ses bras.

-Merci...

-Oh, ce n'es rien !

Il l'embrassa doucement ce qui la fit presque s'évanouir. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'aux coulisses.

A suivre…

Le, la ou les quatrième sera tadadam (bruit de tambour) j'ai nommée mademoiselle Relena Peacecraft et monsieur Heero Yuy, la chanson bien connue « A ma place ».


	5. Track Four:Les meilleurs ennemis

_**Track Four: Les meilleurs ennemis (gomen je lé changer à la dernière minute gomen)**_

Après cet incident qui ravie la gente femelle (et après avoir frôlé les crises cardiaques)

et Hilde par la même occasion le rideau se releva pour laisser Heero et Relena qui était assis sur des tabouret, ils était dos a dos, vêtu tout en blanc de la tête au pied.

L'intro résonna.Les sons et lumières se remirent en route .Un paysage nuageux se mit à les entourer.(sa le ferait non?)

Heero commença a chanter avec une voix douce.

**Les meilleurs ennemis du monde  
Voilà ce que nous sommes  
Amorce de sourires et de bombes  
Et du mal qu'on s'donne**

ils marquèrent un temps de pause,

**  
**

**C'est toi contre moi  
On s'y retrouve  
On s'y perd  
C'est toi contre moi  
On se révolte  
On se soumet  
Mets-toi contre moi  
La guerre encore  
On s'y fait  
Mets-toi contre moi  
Pourvu qu'on reste**

Relena avait une voix légère et fragile (c'est pas non plus du soprano)**_  
_  
**

**Les meilleurs ennemis du monde  
Et tant pis si on l'est  
Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre  
Je te hais comme tu es**

Le public ne pipait mot tellement c'était beau (sa rime ))

**  
**

**C'est toi contre moi  
On s'y retrouve  
On s'y perd  
C'est toi contre moi  
On se révolte  
On se soumet  
Mets-toi contre moi  
La guerre encore  
On s'y fait  
Mets-toi contre moi  
Pourvu qu'on reste**

**Le détour  
Quand tu prends de l'avance  
... ennemis  
Le discours  
Quand tu veux le silence  
... ennemiiiiiiiiiiiiiis  
La corde à ton arc  
La corde à ton cou  
Fidèle envers et contre nous**

**  
Les meilleurs ennemis**

En coulisse tout le monde se demander si se n'était pas un petit début d'histoire d'amour entre ces deux la.

**  
**

**C'est toi contre moi  
Et moi contre toi  
C'est toi contre moi  
On se retrouve  
On se perd  
Et toi contre moi  
On se révolte  
On se soumet  
Mets-toi contre moi  
La guerre encore  
Je te promets  
Mets-toi contre moi  
Qu'on restera**

**  
Les meilleurs ennemis**

Les instruments concluent. Heero et Relena sont ovationnés, c'était un très beau duo.

A suivre…


	6. Track Five:QI

_**Track six : Q.I**_

L'intro résonna avant même son entrée.

Le public applaudit ( mais il applaudissent tout le temps ma parole lol). Gaetan rejoua un petit air de sa composition sur l'intro.

Dorothy fit son entrée, vêtue d'un tailleur noir. Quatreobservait.

Elle prit le micro.

-**Pour le plus gros Q.I de Sank et des Colonnies !**

Quatre rougit alors que Catherine, Hilde et Duo ricanèrent.

L'intro se prolongea, des danseuses arrivèrent.

Une chorégraphie très jolie commença. L'intro s'éternisait. Les danseuses ouvrirent des parapluies et entamèrent une jolie farandole.

Dorothy prit le micro, s'arrêta et chanta.

-**Même si j'en ai vu des culs,**

**C'est son Q.I qui m'a plu**

**Je vis le choc de cul-ture,**

_**La belle aventure !**_

Cymbales.

-**Même si je suis dans son lit,**

**C'est son Q.I qui me lie**

**A lui pour la vie entière**

_**Bien que solitaire !**_

Double Cymbales, violon pour transiter.

-**Et moi j'en ai vu des culs !**

**Mais c'est son QI qui eut**

**Le dernier mot pour m'avoir**

_**Là, sur le plongeoir !**_

Cymbales !

**Bien sur j'en ai vu des cons !**

**Mais son Q.I me rend** **_com-_**

**-_Plètement_ occise de désir**

_**Quitte à en mourir !**_

Transition au violon.

_**-Sa bouche est sanctuaire,**_

_**La plus sacrée des prières,**_

_**S'alanguir est pour moi...**_

La chanson prenait un tournant plus sensuel. Dorothy déboutonnait son tailleur sous les cris du public masculin cette fois.

_**-Le pire des effrois...**_

Elle enlève son tailleur et découvre une tenue noire très sexy

_**-Ouh ! C'est froid !**_

Le public ovationna.

_**-Sa bouche est sanctuaire !**_

_**Le plus sacré des mystères !**_

La musique cesse, le public continue d'applaudir et la chorée des parapluies s'arrête. Dorothy chante à la manière d'une rockeuse :

**-Il est l'ange, Pour moi**

**Et je lui dis tout bas...**

La musique reprend sur un piano endiablé de Gaetan. La chorégraphie d'Ino est de plus en plus torride, on baisse le chauffage (même si c'est l'été lol).

**-Qu'Il a les rondeurs d'un Rodin !**

**J'aime ! Ca m'incite à...**

**Il sait la douceur de mes reins**

**Qui oscillent !**

**Il sent la tiédeur de mes mains !**

**J'aime ça, l'incite !**

**Longue... Est la route de nos plaisirs...**

**... Sé-man-ti-ques !**

Standing ovation, Dorothy met le feu à la salle. La chanson reprend.

_**-Même si j'en ai vu des cas,**_

_**Son QI moi me rend coi...**_

_**Devant telle érudition,**_

_Langue morte,_ (Air exagérément sensuel) **Oh non !**

_Et quand je suis dans son lit..._

Les danseurs : -Liiiiit...

_**C'est son Q.I qui me lit,**_

_**La physique des quanta**_

_**Quant à moi, je crois que...**_

**Sa bouche est sanctuaire,**

**La plus sacrée des prières,**

**S'alanguir est pour moi...**

**Le pire des effrois...** _C'est froid !_

**-Sa bouche est sanctuaire !**

**Le plus sacré des mystères !**

**Il est l'ange pour moi,**

Elle crie et hurle même :

_**-Je lui dis, Tout bas ! YEAH !**_

**_OOO --- _Qu'Il a les rondeurs d'un Rodin ! _---_**_OOO_

**J'aime ! Ca m'incite à...**

**Il sait la douceur de mes reins**

**Qui oscillent !**

**Il sent la tiédeur de mes mains !**

**J'aime ça, l'incite !**

**--------------------------Longue... Est la route de nos plaisirs...--------------------------**

**--------------------------... Sé-man-ti-ques !--------------------------**

Gaetan entama le pont. Dorothy en profita pour parler un peu.

_-C'est pour toi, Quatre..._

Il semblait subjugué en coulisses.

-_Rien que pour toi..._

Elle tira sur un fil de sa tenue. Docteur J prit peur, non, pas un strip intégral .Pas comme Duo ... Pas ça !

Quinze ne savait plus ou donné de la tête.

Elle dévoila deux ailes de papillon sur lesquelles étaient inscrites les lettres "Q" et "I".

La dernière partie du pont retentit.

_-Tibidi-ti, Tibidi-ti, tididim, Tibidi-ti, Tibidi-ti, tididi..._

**-Qu'Il a les rondeurs d'un Rodin !**

**J'aime ! Ca m'incite à...**

**Il sait la douceur de mes reins**

**Qui oscillent !**

**Il sent la tiédeur de mes mains !**

**J'aime ça, l'incite !**

**Longue... Est la route de nos plaisirs...**

**... Sé-man-ti-ques ! C'est ça !**

La guitare de Lee s'emballa.

Ton **QI !**

Mon **cul est !**

Ton **QI !**

Elle se retourne et roule du popotin, sur les ailes de papillon s'allument les lettres "CQFD"

-**_C-Q-F-D !_**

_**Ton QI ! Mon Cul est ! Ton QI ! C-Q-F-D !**_

Gaetan et les trois autres musiciens se lancèrent dans un instrumental endiablé. Lorsqu'il s'acheva, Dorothy semblait contente et un peu extenuée.

**-Merci beaucoup !** cria t-elle une dernière fois.

Le public reprenait les derniers vers. Elle les reprit avec lui.

-**_Ton QI ! Mon Cul est ! Ton QI ! C-Q-F-D !_**

_**Ton QI ! Mon Cul est ! Ton QI ! C-Q-F-D ! Yeah !**_

_**Ton QI ! Tididi...**_

_**Mon Cul est ! Ti-ti di !**_

_**Ton QI ! Tidi-di, Tidi di, tididi**_

_**C-Q-F-D !**_

_**C-Q-F-D !**_

_**Tididi, tididi, tidi di,**_

_**Ton QI... Mon cul est...**_

**C-Q-F...D !**

Ovation. Dorothy a réussi son pari. Mais elle était épuisée.

Elle retourna en coulisses. Catherine s'avança immédiatement prés du piano après que les quatre musiciens s'en aillèrent lui regarda le public en signe de totale confiance.

A suivre… niark niark

Bon pour cette chère Dorothy j'me suis dit que sa lui irait bien comme chanson (car c'est une vrai garce aussi) et en même temps pour faire une déclaration a Quatre. Pour Wufei on verra plus tard je passe la main au fille. Pour Catherine se sera une chanson au piano magnifique que j'aime bien…


	7. Track Six: No bravery

_**Track Six: No bravery**_

L'intro résonna de no bravery le public retenait son souffle.

Catherine avait une voix assez douce, elle le fait comprendre grâce a cette chanson.

-Pour tout ce qui sont victimes de la guerre, dit Catherine avant de chanter au micro accrocher a son piano.

_**There are children standing here,  
Arms outstretched into the sky,  
Tears drying on their face.  
He has been here.  
Brothers lie in shallow graves.  
Fathers lost without a trace.  
A nation blind to their disgrace,  
Since he's been here. **_

And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness.

Quatre accompagne alors Catherine au violon en jouant donc l'air de No bravery.

_**Houses burnt beyond repair.  
The smell of death is in the air.  
A woman weeping in despair says,  
He has been here.  
Tracer lighting up the sky.  
It's another families‚ turn to die.  
A child afraid to even cry out says,  
He has been here. **_

And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness.

Catherine cesse, prise par l'émotion. La tête baissée sur son piano, elle semble incapable de reprendre.

En coulisse, Trowa semble inquiet.(c'est nouveau sa lol)

-Ca la touche cette chanson ! Dit Hilde qui était dans les bras de son Duo.

-Elle va y arriver, s'écria Sally elle peut le faire.

Catherine reprend, la voix lourde de sanglots avec un public qui scande son nom.

_**  
There are children standing here,  
Arms outstretched into the sky,  
But no one asks the question why,  
He has been here.  
Old men kneel and accept their fate.  
Wives and daughters cut and raped.  
A generation drenched in hate.  
Yes, he has been here. **_

And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness.

Le public était alors en larmes, mais ils applaudirent quand même.

- C'est pas possible de faire une chanson aussi triste, dit Quinze tout en continuant a verser des flots de larmes

- C'est pour sa qu'il y a la guerre mon cher, lui répondit J.

A suivre…


	8. Track Seven:Going Under

**Track Seven: Going under**

Après que les larmes est coulées sur les visages du public et sur celui de Quinze par la même occasion, une intro connue résonna dans la salle du Seth.

Hilde était habillé en gothique Lolita et avait du maquillage noir son crayon sous ses yeux coulait (c'est fait exprès sa fait un certain charme).

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50,000 tears I cry  
Screaming,  
Deceiving,  
And bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
...GO AWAY...  
Don't want your hand this time  
I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom**

Elle avait une voix assez puissante et chaude,

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive again**

Applaudissement

**I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning with you (drowning with you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm, going under  
**  
**Blurring and stirring the truth that comes out  
(I don't know what's real and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts is my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
**  
**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii diiiiiiiiiiive again  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning with you (drowning with you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through,  
I'm, so go on and scream  
Scream at me, so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe  
I can't keep going under**

Solo de guitare

**Iiiiiiiiii diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive again  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning with you (drowning with you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through,  
I'm, going under (going under)  
Going under (drowning with you)  
I'm going under**

Hilde retourna en coulisse avec la voix complètement cassée

-euh sa va ? lui demanda Duo

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Le public avait retrouver sa joie et sa bonne humeur.

(mais pas pour très longtemps bouhahahaha)

A suivre…


	9. Track Eight: Mizerable

_**Track Eigth : Mizerable **_

Wuffy! C'est ton tour !Dit Duo

-J'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller ! Et puis je ne m'appelle pas WUFFY!

Hilde se mordilla les lèvres.

-J'ai bien chauffé le public et puis ,tu es obligé de passer!

-Mais…!

Quatre soupira.

-C'est une des chanson préférée de Sally, tu ne risques pas de la décevoir en tout cas ! Et c'est une jolie déclaration que tu lui ferais !

Une intro au violon et à la batterie se fit entendre dans la salle du Seth

seul quelque passionné de musique J-pop connaissait la chanson

(ce qui fait a peut prés la moitié de la salle)

Des projecteurs en bas s'allumèrent et balayèrent la scène.

Wufei apparut en baggy délavé et déchiré a certain endroit avec une chemise blanche du plus bel effet.

Sally sembla surprise.

-Je reconnais le début de la chanson...

Hilde sourit.

**Kizukanai furi o shite  
Chisana madokara tôku o mitsumeta  
Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe  
Kaze ni dakarete **

Il commença à effectuer une rythmique qui suivait l'introduction.

(il se balance de gauche à droite une main sur sa poitrine de façon vraiment très sensuel)

**  
Hitomi ni utsuru zawameki wa nani mo kikoenakute  
Tadaima wa "aimi toki no itazurada" to  
Sora ni tsubuyaita **

Mawaru mawaru... okizarinisareta jikan no naka de watashi wa im  
Mizerable  
Aishisugita anata ga kabegiwa no mukou de  
Sotto waaaaaraaaaateru

Todo kanai kono omoi dake... Toiki ni no sete.

Applaudissement du public qui est en extase en entendant la voix de Wufei qui était grave et superbement sensuel.  
**  
Tsumetai kaze o abinagara  
Kurikaesu yoru ni omoi o egaiteta  
Sotto kuchizumasu melody wa  
Toki ni kizamarete kieru  
Nidoto modorenai kanashi mi wa wasurerarenakute  
Ima mo yureru omoi ni somaru koto no dekinai karada ga  
Kowaresoude **

Il s'avança vers le bord de la scène et jeta sa chemise dans le public et reste en débardeur.

Crie général de la gente féminine (quelque crise cardiaque en passant) qui s'arrachait la chemise de Wufei.  
**  
Hitori kiri no kanashi mi wa doko niyukeba kieru  
"Watashi ni asu wa aru no..." **

Mawaru mawaru... okizarinisareta jikan no naka de watashi wa im  
Mizerable  
Aishisugita anata ga kabegiwa no mukou de  
Sotto warateru

Fukaku fukaku... o chiteiku wasurekaketa yume no naka de watashi wa ima  
Mizerable  
Aishisugita anata ga kabegiwa no mukou de  
Sotto warateru

Todo kanai kono omoi dake... Toiki ni nosete.

Les instruments concluent,. Il est ovationné, le public est vraiment ravie de la chanson de Wufei

Retour en coulisse:

-Bé tu voit ce n'était pas si terrible. Dit Hilde et puis il y a quelqu'un derrière toi qui voudrais te parler

Ce soir la Sally ne parla pas mais embrassa son chinois préférer.

A suivre…

* * *

C'est une chanson de Gackt Kamui pour ce qui n'aurait pas reconnu 

Traduction en français: les misérables (je pense que tout le monde avait compris )

Faisant semblant de ne pas t'apercevoir  
Regardant quelque chose au loin à partir d'un faible vent  
La voix d'un ange se propage dans le ciel  
Portée par le vent

Le bruit se reflète dans tes yeux, on n'entend plus rien  
Seulement "le temps est une escapade"  
Je deviens muet pour le ciel

Tournoiement, Tournoiement... Je suis si misérable maintenant  
Car les temps agréables sont partis  
Ceux que j'ai trop aimés souris derrière le mur

Seuls mes sentiments qui ne t'ont jamais atteints... Sont toujours là avec mes soupirs.

Touché par le vent froid, je décris la nuit  
Je pense à toi sans cesse  
Le mélodie que je fredonne disparaît avec le temps  
Je n'ai pas oublié les chagrins du passé que j'ai eu avec toi  
Mon corps qui se rappelle ces bons souvenirs part en morceaux...

Où mon chagrin disparaît  
"Me demandant si j'ai un futur"

Tournoiement Tournoiement... Je suis si misérable maintenant  
Car les temps agréables sont partis  
Ceux que j'ai trop aimés sourient derrière le mur

Seuls mes sentiments qui ne t'ont jamais atteints... Sont encore là avec soupirs.

Est mille fois désoler pour le retard


	10. Track Nine: Maneater

**Track Nine : Maneater**

Bruit de cymbale, et des petits chants de danseurs apparut dont ne sait ou,

la belle Lady Une coiffée à l'arache(oui, oui vous avez bien lut)

habillée d'un jeans Levis taille basse (le plus taille basse possible) d'un débardeur mauve, et chaussée de converses grises argentés (je sais les chaussures sont moches mais pardonnez moi!!!).

**Take it back, take it back...**

**  
Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody whatchu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees  
you either want to be with me, or be me **

Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, fall in love  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all

La demoiselle bougeait son corps comme personne  
**  
And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something she means it  
even if you never ever ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come and jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time **

Treize était sous le charme (il bave un peu aussi) et le public aussi (le public je pense qu'ils bavent sur les danseurs tous mignons les un que les autres)

**  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, fall in love  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all**

Un mini combat de danse se produisit sur scène avec la Lady.

**Chants **

Chorus:  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, fall in love  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all

Le public était en surfauche (sa se peut sa?)est chantèrent le dernier couplet avec elle.

**  
never ever met her at all  
you wish you never ever met her at all  
you wish you never ever met her at all  
you wish you never ever met her at all  
you wish you never ever met her at all  
you wish you never ever met her at all**

-Vous en voulez encore? Demanda Lady Une, pendant que le public était encore chaud.

-OOOOUUUIIIIIIIIII, lui répondit le public en délire.

Alors elle repris acapela

**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, fall in love**

Sur ce elle retourna en coulisse.

* * *

A suivre… 

Je vous est fait attendre, je sais et je m'en excuse.

Le prochain à chanter sera le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus rigolo de la série j'ai nommée Duo Maxwell, alors d'ici la soyez vraiment patient.

Kiss Ankei.


	11. Track Ten

**Track Then: Angels or Devils**

Le public applaudit. C'est une surprise qui s'avance sur scène : Duo.

-Encore lui ?!

-Te monte pas la tête Quinze. C'est une des plus belle voix de Sank est des colonies.

Sur scène

-Rebonjour tout le mondeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, prêt pour un nouveau streaptease?Demanda Duo coquin

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! Lui répondit le public avec la bave au lèvres.

-Désoler, mais l'auteuse ne veut pas se fouler alors elle me fait chanter, donc j'aurais besoin de trois personnes, tient mon Trotro vient voir ton meilleur pote avec ta guitare, Wuffy quitte les bras de ta Sally chérie cinq seconde et vient te mettre a la batterie teu plait. Kitty-Kat apporte ton violon électrique aussi.

Le dit Wuffy quitta les bras de son aimée le temps d'une chanson et s'assit à la batterie, Trowa arriva avec une guitare électro-acoustique rouge dégradée d'une beauté sans égale(hommage a ma p'tite sœur qui a la même guitare trop belle) quand à Quatre il avait son violon électrique sous le menton.

Duo était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, sa voix chaude et grave lui vaut un énorme standing ovation.

**This is the last time  
that I'm ever gonna come here tonight  
This is the last time - I will fall  
into a place that fails us all - inside **

I can see the pain in you  
I can see the love in you  
but fighting all the demons will take time  
It will take time

The angels they burn inside for us  
Are we ever  
are we ever gonna learn to fly  
The devils they burn inside of us  
are we ever gonna come back down  
come around  
I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold

Le public était sous le charme, des briquets s'allumèrent et se balancèrent de gauche a droite ou l'inverse tellement émus par la chanson

**  
This is the last time  
that I'm ever gonna give in tonight  
Are there angels or devils crawling here?  
I just want to know what blurs and what is clear - to see **

Still I can see the pain in you  
and I can see the love in you  
and fighting all the demons will take time  
It will take time

Hilde pleurait presque.

**  
The angels they burn inside for us  
Are we ever  
are we ever gonna learn to fly  
The devils they burn inside of us  
are we ever gonna come back down - come around  
I'm always gonna worry about the things that could break us **

If I was to give in - give it up - and then  
take a breath - make it deep  
cause it might be the last one you get  
Be the last one  
That could make us cold  
You know that they could make us cold  
I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold

Big applausse, Duo salua le public et les quatre repartirent ensemble vers les coulissent.

* * *

A suivre… niark niark 


	12. Track Eleven: Simple and Clean

_**Track Eleven -Simple and Clean**_

Sally s'avance sur scène, elle porte une longue robe chinoise rouge.

Elle s'avance au micro et la batterie et le synthé qui l'accompagne bat le rythme.

Puis elle commence a chanter.

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say please**_

_**Oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**You're giving me too many things**_  
_**Lately you're all I need**_  
_**You smiled at me and said,**_  
**  
**_**Don't get me wrong I love you**_  
_**But does that mean I have to meet your father?**_  
_**When we are older you'll understand**_  
_**What I meant when I said No,**__  
__**I don't think life is quite that simple**_

Elle avait une voix assez douce et puissante.

**  
**_**When you walk away**_  
_**You don't hear me say please**_  
_**Oh baby, don't go**_  
_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_  
_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**The daily things that keep us all busy**_  
_**Are confusing me**_  
_**That's when you came to me and said,**_  
**  
**_**Wish I could prove I love you**_  
_**But does that mean I have to walk on water?**_  
_**When we are older you'll understand**_  
_**It's enough when I say so**__  
__**And maybe some things are that simple**_

Le public commence a chanter avec elle et plusieurs d'entre eux allument des briquets.

**  
**_**When you walk away**_  
_**You don't hear me say please**_  
_**Oh baby, don't go**_  
_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_  
_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**Hold me**_  
_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_  
_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_  
_**Nothing's like before**_

_**When you walk away**_  
_**You don't hear me say please**_  
_**Oh baby, don't go**_  
_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_  
_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**Hold me**_  
_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_  
_**Is a little later on**_  
_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_  
_**Nothing's like before**_  
**  
**_**Hold me**_  
_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_  
_**Is a little later on**_  
_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_  
_**Nothing's like before**_

Le public applaudit tandis que la demoiselle part en coulisse faire un câlin a son Wufei d'amour.

* * *

A suivre…

Oui oui, je sais j'en ai mit du temps pour poster cette nouvelle chanson, mais en ces temps indécis je n'avais pas vraiment le temps et puis je devais chercher les chansons dans ma tête pour voir si sa allait vous plaire ou non.

La suivante sera la chanson Belle Demoiselle de Christophe Maé.


End file.
